1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns self-supporting sound-absorbing panels intended to be attached to indoor walls and ceilings of buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often sought to diminish the noise level in indoor rooms, auditoriums, gymnasiums, restaurants, hallways, manufacturing plants and other indoor areas. Various types of sound-absorbing rigid panel products have been employed as ceiling tiles, and various rigid and soft wall coverings have been disclosed for sound absorption.
In general, prior sound-absorbing materials have either been difficult to install or have been deficient with respect to fireproof characteristics. Panels have been fabricated of fiberglass batting for application to indoor room surfaces. Although fiberglass panels provide good thermal insulation, their acoustic absorption characteristics and aesthetic appearance are generally poor. Such panels are also easily susceptible to physical damage as a result of abrasion or impact, as by a ball.
Products made of "rockwool", sometimes called "mineral wool," have been employed in the building industry in the form of loose batting used for thermal insulation. Rockwool is generally produced by the centrifugal spinning of molten mineral magna. The resultant fibers, unlike fiberglass fibers, are of indeterminate length, and are intermingled as a loose batting resulting from their manner of production.
Batting products, whether of fiberglass or rockwool can have various bulk densities, depending upon the degree of compaction of the fibers, the specific gravity of the fibers, and the amount of binder which may be employed to impart dimensional stability to the structure. When the batting is formed into a shape-retaining self-supporting structure, that structure is often referred to as a mat or panel.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a panel product that can be applied to flat indoor surfaces to achieve sound absorption.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a self-supporting panel as in the foregoing object having a rectangular configuration which enables a multitude of the panels to be placed in abutting relationship to cover a wall surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a panel of the aforesaid nature improved with respect to aesthetic appearance, resistance to physical damage and fire-resistance.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a panel of the aforesaid nature of simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.